The Other Priestess: Falling Sparrow
by Sahara1256
Summary: Sequel to The Other Priestess: Midoriko's Shadow. Suzume has now been slighted against by Naraku and swears to take vengence with every other person he has begrudged. But do she and Koga have the means to even find and take him out on their own? She finds something belonging to her family that may just help them beat him, but will it tear her and Koga apart in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one  
Forging Fate**

There are the times where I contemplate whether or not fate is actually in our own hands. Whether it is something predetermined in life and we must just walk the path blindly, waiting for the next event unbeknownst to us, or if we can grab the reins and steer the steed down a new path and make a way for ourselves.  
Something about idly standing around not knowing anything has really just pissed me off lately.  
My name is Suzume, I'm the beloved of Koga, the Alpha to the Demon Wolf tribe, and reincarnation of the priestess Midoriko, the woman who brought the sacred shikon jewel into our world.  
Lately I find myself pondering, and just staring or pacing, whether I regret anything in my life, and the only thing I am currently regretting, was that I couldn't get Naraku's head on a platter when he taunted me with my kidnapped niece.  
I was left livid. I've told Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta, that we are not leaving my family's shrine until I have had time to cool down, and figure out a plan as to how I am properly going to take my vengeance out on this worthless piece of shit who has caused me to curse more times than a priestess should.  
I was wandering aimlessly through the halls, just struggling to come up with plausible means of severing this demon's life from ours, and nothing was coming to mind.  
I am a simple priestess. I fight with a sacred staff.  
I am a mortal girl. However I may be traveling with demon companions, I myself do not possess any real unordinary strength.

There had to be _something_. I wandered around the shrine so much I eventually passed my sister's old bedroom, and decided that immersing myself in her space may motivate me more to bring my niece back and bring Naraku down.  
Koga had been letting me have my own space for a few days; he knew I was grieving and that I had pretty much lost my mind.  
I sat down in the center of her room and just began to meditate. I don't know how long I had been there or in fact if I had properly cleared my mind, but I felt something, something pressing me to go and search for something along the walls of the room. I got up, almost like I had been willed up, and began running my hands along the walls, looking for something. It felt like something, or more like some_one_was guiding my hand along.

"Tsubame, are you trying to help me?" I whispered. I still had my eyes shut and I let my hands do as they were willed. My hands finally stopped and I opened my eyes to find there was an indented handle to a door just next time some framework. I slide it open and dust clouds rose up and into my face. I coughed and fanned the dust away from my face and desperately tried to rub the particles from my nose, to little avail. I curiously stepped into the secret closet and discovered a tome and a sacred binding around it. I gingerly picked it up and saw it wasn't going to harm me. It had the Kanji symbol for "dragon" in silver overlay and was made of a tough, blood colored and scaly looking leather. I blew the dust off.

"What, is this?"

"Koga!" I called as I stepped out of Tsubame's room. I started heading towards my own room clutching the book close to my chest. "Hey, Hakkaku, Ginta, wherever you are come to my room please!" I called. I entered my room with Koga only centimeters behind me.

"What is it?" Koga asked concerned. He sniffed the air curiously. "Ew what is _that?_" He remarked.

"I don't know that's why I called you guys here so that when I break this seal I don't get hurt or something." I answered as I sat the tome down on its back binding again. I grabbed my staff from the other side of the room and I started to channel my spiritual energy into it. I began chanting as I slammed the end of my staff into the seal and it started to spark. I held my composure and the seal broke after a moment. The tome itself flew open and a silvery, ghost of a dragon just erupted out and then evaporated into nothing. I quickly fell to the floor to read the tome.

"What the hell was that?!" Hakkaku and Ginta asked simultaneously, sounding spooked.

"Obviously it was dragon…thing" Koga mumbled, baffled but remaining calm. I scanned over the text in the tome, just trying to find more than a few scribbled lines.

"I think I figured it out." I said pointing a little ways down from the beginning of the text. "Says here, 'this tome is token of the Dragon demon Clan's promise of protection.'…" I paused and apparently looked as puzzled as I felt.

"Why would you have this lying around in your shrine?" Koga inquired kneeling down taking a closer look at it too.

"Well, actually it was hidden away in Tsubame's room. In a hidden closet. I felt drawn to it." I answered. "It was definitely emanating power, or…as silly as this sounds I felt my sister's spirit guiding me to it." Koga looked back and forth from me to the tome, quizzically.

"That still doesn't answer my question…" He muttered. "Why would this be in your family's possession?" Koga reworded.

"Read further! It may have a good story!" Hakkaku suggested.

"Stories are pretty helpful!" Ginta added. I actually listened to them and began reading aloud again.

"This has been bestowed upon thy family because an ancestor from this namesake had made an alliance with our clan. When a member of this family makes call to one of our own they are entitled to an unconditional wish or favor, however, once said wish or favor has been granted the member of this family owes the member of our clan one of the same worth to the favor or wish performed." I finished. I sat and soaked in everything I read. Koga looked to me, trying to read my expression.

"Well?" He mused. "Do you know how to find them?" Koga added.

"It says here that we have to travel to their lair…there's a map here in the tome." I replied. I was very much beside myself. I wasn't sure how this pact would go down, or how they would feel about me suddenly bringing this agreement up from the dust, literally, and I especially wouldn't know the first thing to ask them. I did know one thing though.

"Koga," I began in a collected tone. I got his attention. "I think this is what we need to avenge my village and bring my niece back."

_

* * *

**School just started back and I have VERY LIMITED INTERNET ACCESS OH MY GOODNESS IT SUCKS  
expect the next chapter hopefully within 2 to 3 weeks :) HOPE THIS MET EXPECTATIONS please read and review ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Torou_**

I was preparing my bag for the long journey set ahead for the four of us. I had gone through the list of herbs I thought would be necessary if one of us is injured, or sick. I was beginning to run out of room when Koga joined me in the room and plopped down next to me.

"That bag's lookin' pretty heavy there…" He stated. I shrugged. I guess that's the most I cared to muster after a while. I was beyond hell-bent on setting out on this journey, whereas Koga was for the most part, too prideful to try and ask this Dragon clan for assistance. I'm ready to take on anything in order to avenge my village, and rescue my niece.

"Yeah, I just feel like I don't want to be without some provisions. Just in case. Can't be too careful when trudging through forest and mountains with demons." I answered a little too short. Koga's gaze fell hard on me as I tried to stuff everything into the sack and was miserably failing.

"Here…" Koga said as he sat up and took the sack from me gently and started removing half the salves, and medicines. I sat down and sighed out of frustration. "Listen, Suzume, I know what you are going through." Koga began, and I snapped out of my funk.

"What?" I blurted carelessly.

"I mean, I get it. You're fighting off the anger, and the bitter feelings that come with this grieving. I've been there, done that…When I saw my pack slaughtered I succumbed and I nearly killed myself, had it not been for Inuyasha and his friends I would've been dead because of how enraged I was." He further explained as he was then rearranging everything in the bag. I took in a sharp breath before he started speaking again. "I wanted to let you know, I'm not arguing your idea of asking this clan for assistance, but I don't want you succumbing to hate and making a decision that will ultimately harm you. Physically or emotionally. I wouldn't be able to bear it, watching you live with a mistake brought on by the damage Naraku has dealt."

At this moment when I locked eyes with him was when it really hit me why he was an alpha. Despite his tough attitude, sometimes irrational decisions, or his crude speech, there lies a very experienced leader.

"Oh, Koga…" I stammered trying to hold back tears. Koga dropped the bag and I fell into his arms. "I'm sorry I've been a burden!" I cried out. Koga held me tightly and ran his hand through my hair trying to soothe me, shushing me kindly all the while I cried on his chest.

"You've not been a burden; you'd never be that to me." He chuckled a little, making me feel a little better. "I'm just saying. I know you want to ask this clan for this favor, but I don't want to see you suffering from consequences you weren't yet ready for. It says in the contract there that the favor must be returned. You don't know what they'd ask for."

"I know…but I am willing to do whatever the cost if it means I can save my niece in honor of my sister and brother-in-law. Just as you are willing to take Naraku's life for your pack, that is how I truly feel, anger aside." I finally admitted. Koga nodded.

"I understand. We'll set out first thing tomorrow." Koga kissed me softly and laid me down on the bed. "Now will you rest?"

"Sure." I conceded and fit my head underneath his chin. I closed my eyes and felt his warmth overcome me and I slept peacefully.

I awoke to Koga's steady breathing and the light of a new day starting to beam through the walls. I nudged Koga lightly and he woke as well and we woke Hakkaku and Ginta and grabbed our belongings and headed out.

We were only a few miles out before Hakkaku and Ginta of course start their mild whining. Koga and I were a few strides ahead of them trying to the read the map as we made our way through the woods heading towards the mountain range described on the map.

"Isn't this set of woods filled with demons?" Hakkaku asked.

"Isn't most of this world riddled with Demons?" I answered back light heartedly. Just as that was uttered this dark cloud had reigned over the canopy of the trees and we all (by 'all' I am referring to Koga and I while Hakkaku and Ginta held each other) readied ourselves for a big fight.

"_Prepare yourself for utter annihilation!_" We heard a demonic voice boom over head.

"We're gonna die!" Hakkaku and Ginta both shouted.

"We just started this journey!" Ginta said singularly.

"I'm too young to die!" Hakkaku yelped. Koga and I stood by waiting for this demon to show itself. Suddenly this black cloud had moved in from the canopy to right in front of us. A small demon had appeared, flapping its wings, and attempting to look menacing.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Koga grumbled and I began to double over in laughter.

"Oh my goodness!" I shouted. "It's so cute!"

"Oh brother…" Koga mumbled.

"Who are you calling cute?!" The demon spat. It was a deep purple color with bright pink wings and it was primarily an eyeball with a mouth and clawed feet.

"You, duh." I said regaining my composure. "Although that was a pretty good presentation you had. Come on Koga we don't have anything to fear from him he's small fry." I stated much to my own surprise. We began walking on past him as he began to whine again about how he wasn't small fry and that we should fear him.

We made it a while further without interruption and then suddenly again this same demon burst through the brush to our right flank and Koga swiftly did away with him, leaving him on the ground twitching.

Another hour went by peacefully, and then he decided to try and surprise us again and Hakkaku and Ginta both punted him back into the bushes.

We stopped for a break after a couple of hours and began eating some food when of course, the little guy decides to strike again. This time I had been prepared for him since I realized he had tailed us since the first encounter. I had a small barrier set up around us, one not strong enough to be sensed by him but strong enough to zap him if he tried to approach.

And that made for a great laugh, because he flew straight into it.

As the small demon twitched on the ground I lowered the barrier and approached him.

"Suzume be careful…" Koga nagged.

"You're kidding right?" I retorted. I returned my attention to the small demon writhing in embarrassment. "So what do you want little guy?" I said sweetly. He looked up with his one eye, kind of droopy now due to the fatigue we've caused him.

"I'm just hungry, kind priestess…" He muttered.

"Well, what's your name?" I asked. The boys looked on me like I had gone mad.

"My name is Torou." He said hopping up and furling his wings in.

"Well come on over here and share some of mine." I offered. His eye had gained a spark and his large mouth turned into a huge grin.

"Really?" He asked hopeful.

"Really?!" The boys had asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Come on." I sat back down and Torou had sat right next to me and I gave him some of the bread I had for myself. Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta all three stared at me like I was mad.

"If it keeps him from bothering us then why not? Plus I think he's adorable." I answered their questioning glances. I pet Torou's head like he was a pet and he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Uh…Really Suzume what are you doing?" Koga asked confused.

"I've made a new friend." I answered. "I do not see why we cannot bring him along with us anyways. He probably knows his way around here anyways." I explained.

"Oh yes! I know my way around these lands very well!" Torou spoke up between bites. "Where is it you are heading?"

"To the Dragon Clan's mansion." I replied.

"Ooh, what business do you have with them? They are a fearsome bunch of demons…" Torou seemed to shiver with fear.

"I am claiming a favor passed on by inheritance." I answered.

"A favor? Wow, that's a hefty thing you must be asking them for."

"Yeah…Yeah it kind of is." I answered.

"You gonna tell the imp looking thing our entire life story?" Koga grumbled holding his head with his hand.

"Nah he can figure it out as he travels with us." I pet Torou again and he had curled up against my leg.

"I like you…you're a fair, and just priestess." He basically purred.

"Oh this is gonna be a long journey…" Koga grumbled to himself. Hakkaku and Ginta were trying to get along with Torou but he kept snapping at their fingers. I giggled and I felt the tension of what lies ahead almost veiled by the company I was surrounded by.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

**_The Arrival_**

"I _swear_ through this hill and at the base of the mountain then like a few more miles…" Torou flew just a few feet ahead of Koga and I as we read the map through this region. I sighed. It had been at least a week and a half since we set off and we were getting close to the mansion, and I could feel it. We were all getting anxious, especially Koga. He was growing impatient since we had made this side step in our search for Naraku.

And it and come to existence something that annoys Hakkaku and Ginta more than running; Torou. Those three were a pain if left alone to their devices for more than five minutes…

"Torou, are we close or not?" Koga growled.

"We ARE its just hard to walk, flying is faster."

"Unless you can grow a fly all of us on you then I would reconsider your definition of close…" Koga said.

I suddenly felt a sudden wave of exhaustion come over me and I collapsed to my knees holding my staff.

"Suzume!" Koga called running to my side.

"I'm ok. I'm just weary." _No, I'm not. I feel a strong demonic presence bearing down on me. _

I looked around to the others and they didn't seem to be affected.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Koga asked. I shook my head.

"I'm ok…" I muttered. Torou was yanking on my kimono trying to help me up. I patted him for the gesture and rose to my feet. I felt like there was a set of eyes on me at the moment. Whether or not I knew where they were coming from, I was going to be careful of every move I make from this point on.

I began to walk forward, and every step felt heavy, like I was trudging through mud. I couldn't see why but I tried to remain aware of what was around me.

"Suzume, the smell of dragon is really becoming strong." Koga stated. Hakkaku and Ginta agreed and shuddered a bit.

"You guys alright?" I asked, watching all three of them cringe. I guess the aura was coming down on them now as well.

"It's just the smell. It's difficult to tell the difference between the dragons' scent and the rest of the landscape." Koga answered.

"Torou are we closer than you thought?" I asked while I looked over the map one more time. A gust of wind blew hard past us, yanking the map from my hands. I desperately reached for it crying out after it.

"Damn…" I cursed. _Someone or something is testing me…no us._

"How are we supposed to know where we are now?" Ginta asked sounding distressed.

"Don't worry." I reassured. I felt a strange sense of direction fall on me. I felt very compelled to follow a gut feeling, which wasn't normal. I looked down a couple of rolling hills which had fog lingering over them from early this morning. The fog cleared a little more and I saw a ravine that seemed promising.

"Guys look down there. In the ravine, it looks like there's a tunnel…" I said aloud. "Or it could just be the exhaustion talking." I added. Koga had started heading towards it and immediately covered his nose.

"It _reeks_ of dragon." He said. "I'm thinking this is the way." He said as we all started following him down into the ravine. Koga glanced up at me and waited for me to catch up to him, and Torou had landed and perched himself on my shoulder. The overwhelming sensation of being watched had become more evident when the tunnel had almost appeared from the fog, like I had been directed towards it instead of using the map.

Ginta and Hakkaku didn't travel too far from Koga and I, and Torou had perched himself close to my neck. I held my staff close as we entered the tunnel, and I channeled spiritual energy into it and made it glow so it lit the path we were taking.

"Koga, how strong is the scent now?" I asked.

"Very." He answered quickly. "We must be very close."

"I hope so. I'm ready to take a load off." Hakkaku said.

"I sense an immense power waiting for us at the end of the tunnel. I cannot tell yet if its intentions are good or not." I felt a sharp pain throughout my body but I had to remain unwavering as I carried on, as to not draw unnecessary attention to myself.

Koga remained on guard as we approached a bright light near the end of the tunnel after spending an indefinite amount of time walking on.

"Koga, let me walk out first…" I whispered. Koga gave me a look of distaste to the idea I proposed but he conceded and let me in front of him.

A gust of wind blew in fiercely but we all trudged on through it and we emerged in a beautifully lit lake in a crater between the mountains. There was a large mansion built up on an isle in the middle of the lake and it was surrounded by a powerful aura, that of which I could tell was from the Dragon Clan.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A young dragon demon had demanded of us a spear point. He had long almost light blue hair tied back in a braid and wore armor that resembled dragon scales, and his robes underneath were black with silver stencil designs overlaying the black.

"Put the spear down and maybe I'll answer ya!" Koga snapped and I threw my hand in between the two.

"My name is Suzume, I am a priestess from a village not long from here, and I'm coming to claim a favor owed from your clan to my family." I stated confidently, trying to stand up right from the overwhelming aura that was causing me so much strain.

"A favor? Do you really expect a clan as prestigious as this to allow _favors_?" he snorted, but before he could attempt a jab at us a great, silver dragon had coiled its way down from the sky in a grand looking whirlwind that blew in from the isle.

"Ryusuke…Is that how you treat guests?" The dragon had manifested itself into a more human like appearance and it looked like a sagacious old warlord standing tall beside the younger warrior. The younger warrior kneeled down with embarrassment about it.

"No, father, I was unaware that they weren't just normal intruders."

"Would normal intruders just waltz right on in knowing that this place reeks of dragon demon?" Ginta asked rhetorically.

"That would be one dumb group of intruders." Hakkaku answered.

"Well, young lady, do you have at least a shred of evidence that we owe your family a favor?" The older dragon demon had requested. I kneeled down as well and bowed my head.

"I fear that the tome I have at my shrine was far too heavy to bear the trip with, however I did have a map here, alas, it blew away in a gust of wind." I answered.

"You mean this map?" I looked up and saw that the older demon was holding my map!

"Yes, sir, that map." I got back up and noticed that the aura that had over powered me had been lifted.

"I had placed that harsh aura on you in order to test your resolve and my, my you are a very determined mortal. I also drew on that gust to see if you could at least follow your instincts. You've proven you can carry on boldly and are worthy of the favor bestowed upon your family. If you would please make your way to the castle, we will discuss what we can do from there." He explained. "Ryusuke…" he called sternly.

"Yes, father?" Ryusuke stood up.

"Ferry them over to the castle and prepare the servants for guests tonight. Make sure the priestess is received graciously." He commanded.

"Yes father…" Ryusuke said obediently as his father transformed back into a dragon in a furious cloud and flew back to the isle.

Ryusuke approached me and took my hand.

"I apologize about my behavior lady priestess." He said kneeling and kissing my hand. I felt the red rush to my face and I could feel Koga's irritation sand his hair on end as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Please call me Suzume." I requested.

"Well right this way, Suzume." Ryusuke was more than accommodating and directed us to the small ferry boat that ushered us over to the castle.

"I am _not_ liking this so far…" Koga muttered to me in hushed tones.

"It'll all be resolved soon." I replied.

"I'm talking about pretty boy and his 'milady' crap…first point a spear at me and make a pass at my woman, I do not like him one bit." Koga hardly kept below a growl.

"Like I said, we will figure all this out… we wont have to be here much longer. Then we can commence in finding Naraku."

"I hope so…it stinks here."

* * *

**I am very apologetic about the wait for these chapters, I have finally called for internet (and after a long battle with trying to procure money for living expenses and everything else) I WILL be receiving an internet connection by the end of this week, I can finally stop feeling like I'm not at a school library to do work but rather chill (It's been a journey xD)  
Either way I hope not many of you are upset, and enjoy these chapters. More should be posted. And in adherence to how the series is running, I'm going to attempt to make this coincide with The Final Act as much as I possibly can if at all...  
I cannot wait to read the reviews!  
~Sahara  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Pride versus Priority**_

Koga pouted for the ride across the water and Torou remained snug in my crossed arms. Ryusuke kept peering back over his shoulder at us-primarily me-while he rowed. When we landed we were greeted by servants and guards.

"I'll escort you to your chambers" Ryusuke said to me.

"What about us?" Hakkaku asked.

"Where she goes, _I_ go." Koga pressed.

"And where he goes we go!" Ginta added pointing to himself and Hakkaku.

"We have to keep her isolated until we have resolved the terms of the favor that has been bestowed upon her family." Ryusuke had directed his guards around Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta and one had tried to pry Torou from my arms.

"Hell no!" I shouted a little too loudly. The guards stepped back from us and the ones near me had twitched in shock. "Torou remains with me, and they need to be treated as equal to me. If you have to room me by myself then fine but they will not be far from me, understood?" I told Ryusuke. He smirked and directed his guards to my request.

"Very bold. Fair enough, they will room near you." He said approaching me and Koga's hair looked like it was standing on end.

We entered the castle and servants and more guards were racing around or swerving around us to get where they were going. We finally had made it to my chamber and the guards further escorted the guys down the corridors.

I caught a glimpse of Koga looking over his shoulder to me and that was the instant Ryusuke chose to put his hand on my lower back lightly.

"Ryusuke…" Koga called down the corridor standing tall and looking rigid. "I respect that we are on your territory but I swear you even so much as graze her the wrong way I will not hesitate to rip your hand off." I could hear him resisting the growl deep in his throat. Ryusuke laughed lightly and gently pushed me forward and I shot him a warning glance as he mock bowed to Koga.

"See you at super, wolf prince." He said entering my chambers and shutting the door. "Pardon me, but what do you see in that beast?" Ryusuke asked.

"Pardon _me _but who are you calling a beast? Last I recall you were the one who greeted us, weapons drawn and flirted with a woman who is blatantly someone else's beloved." I retorted.

"Last I checked this was still my family's territory, your wolf wouldn't be able to so much leave a scratch on me. After all I am the prince of the Dragon Youkai clan, and if he steps one hair out of line again, I will revoke your favor." Ryusuke said smirking. I looked at him, and saw very dangerous flames flickering. "If I wanted," He began again. "I could make you _my_ beloved."

"You're playing a very dangerous game here dear prince." I told him, restraining Torou in my arms.

"If you say so, _princess_. I will come retrieve you for supper later. Until then feel free to make yourself at home." Ryusuke said smirking on his way out.

"I don't like him very much…" Torou whined.

"I don't get a very good feeling from him either." I admitted.

_I can only pray that he does not press Koga's patience…_

* * *

Koga was sitting cross-legged, with his arms crossed across his chest and Hakkaku and Ginta both sat a ways away from him.

"I sense agitation…" Ginta muttered to Hakkaku.

"I see it…" Hakkaku replied.

"I hear you two…" Koga opened one eye and looked at them. "I'm not agitated." He said.

"Oh?" The other two sighed.

"I'm pissed!" Koga said shooting up off and onto his feet. "Who does that guy think he is?!" He shouted again, and Hakkaku and Ginta both flew back in fear and cringed. "I mean really, to even kiss her hand and touch her when my back was turned! That insolent, spoiled rotten little prince!" Koga growled.

"Boss! It's ok, Suzume wouldn't let anything he did sway her from you." Hakkaku stated first.

"Yeah! She truly loves you and you alone!" Ginta added. "Besides, you're way better looking than he is anyways."

"I know she loves me I ain't worried bout that!" Koga said clenching a fist. "As bold as she is, she's still mortal…"

"What, you don't think that he would be so stupid as to try something on her that she wouldn't want…?" Ginta asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, if he touches her again, he'll be answering to my claws."

* * *

"You should cease your uncanny infatuation with the mortal priestess." Ryuuta said calmly on his throne.

"I apologize for my lapse of sense father, but the mortal girl is just absolutely enticing. She is bold and fierce, it's very appealing." Ryusuke explained.

"No matter what she is not what you are destined to have. Her heart belongs to the wolf prince, and she is here for her family's favor." Ryuuta elaborated.

"Whatever you say father… When are we going to decide he terms of the favor?" Ryusuke asked.

"I've already called for the guards to bring her in to us, that way this can be done and settled by supper."

I was summoned up by a guard and we had left Torou in the same chamber as Koga and the guys, and I had explained to them that I was going to fulfill the favor and have it set in an agreement with the leaders of the clan.

I was brought into their throne room and saw that Ryusuke wasn't sitting in a throne but was sitting regally on a cushion beside an empty one, I assumed meant for me.

"Please child, sit." Ryuuta offered. I took my seat on the cushion set beside Ryusuke somewhat disdainfully. "I would like to settle the favors as of now. I am certain you would not make the journey here without already knowing what your wish is."

"Yes, I am very aware of what I came here for." I nodded. "Dragon Lord Ryuuta, are you aware of the demon they call Naraku?" I asked.

"I have heard rumors about his evil doings. He has chosen to leave us alone and that I am grateful for. Has this demon slighted you?" Ryuuta asked.

"I am afraid he has. He has slain my village and kidnapped my newborn niece. I wish to have the assistance of the Dragon Youkai clan in my efforts to track him down and exact vengeance. I am willing to agree to the unconditional favor in return for the completion of my favor." I bowed my head and waited for the Dragon Lord to respond.

"Father, I would like to accompany the lady priestess and her traveling party and aid in her quest for vengeance." Ryusuke stood.

"Ryusuke I am not certain that this is a wise choice…" Ryuuta began.

"Father I have not been more sure of any decision I have made prior." He said very firmly. I was experiencing a strange, and anxious feeling bubbling at the pit of my stomach.

"Suzume, do you accept who we offer as the acceptor of your favor?" Ryuuta asked. A part of me was shouting no and the other part of me was telling me…

"Yes…" I blurted. "I accept." All I thought of was that this was the son of the Dragon Lord, he must be powerful and the only one who would stand a chance against anything Naraku can throw at us. "What shall I do in return for the favor being completed?"

"Ryusuke, what is your end of the bargain?" Ryuuta inquired.

"I wish for her to be my bride."

My heart sank and skipped a beat.

_What_…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry I had to xD It would not be set up for the immense amounts of drama and hilarity I will have ensue later on. Also I apologize in advance (and for the past) chapters that have copious amounts of grammar errors, in my defense I usually write between 12 and 5 am, andm y mistakes even escape spell check (of course...) so I will go back and handle those ASAP.  
And to answer in my reviews YES Torou's inspiration was in fact the little eyeball demon thingy from Yu-Yu-Hakusho. I watched that show looong before this story was even conjured but I just do have a strange attraction to winged eyeball creatures and he came to me as an idea for a Shippo-esque character. I'm glad he was welcomed :)  
Anyways I should have more chapters up this week or next ENJOY :D**

**~Sahara**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
To strike a Deal

_What…_

"I forbid it." Dragon Lord Ryuuta stated evenly. "Son, we just went over this." He said glaring at him.

"I feel as though it is a fair trade. She wants that we help her go against a force we have no strife with; she should sacrifice something that I feel of equal value. Her affections." Ryusuke explained. I began to glare at him as well. I needed to turn this tide or I may very well end up a princess to the wrong demon clan.

"I do not believe you've taken into consideration that I have already relinquished my affections to another." I added, probably a little too snippy. Ryusuke smirked.

"I do not believe you've taken into consideration that I can change that." Ryusuke retorted. Ryuuta had snorted.

"When did my son become such an arrogant young man, lusting after another man's woman?" Ryuuta challenged. "Did I not just explain to you that your fancy with her is not destined and that it will do you no good to try? You intend to complicate something that needs no complication. If you have a different favor in mind then please sway it to such. Mortals belong nowhere near our bloodline."

I was so relieved to hear that Ryuuta was at least on my side.

"Ok…" Ryusuke said. "How about it be the opportunity to show her that I could be better than that wolf?" I sighed and I tuned out from what Ryuuta was saying to Ryusuke this time.

I slammed my hand on the floor and it caused such an echo it torn the two dragons apart from their argument.

"If you want me to even give you a chance, then I have an addition to my favor." I said meeting Ryusuke's surprised expression. I had no idea where my new found defiance was coming from, but it was helping. "If you so badly want something romantic with me, I will, however we will do this on my terms." I stood up. "First condition, it be after the goal is met, that you aide in Naraku's demise. Then and only then would I give it consideration. Second condition, you help me acquire power most mortals would not be able to access. I have spiritual powers but they do me little good in combat. I need something for the means of combat so that I can fight alongside Koga and the others. Third condition, which you understand that this is not a guarantee, that this is just you having the opportunity of having romantic relations." I explained sternly. "Otherwise, my traveling party and I will leave now and cause you no further trouble." I said directing it mostly at Ryuuta.

"I accept these conditions." Ryusuke replied solemnly. Ryuuta gave a long exasperated sigh.

"Then it is done. Woman," He started. "You either must be very certain of your emotions, or you are very desperate to defeat this demon. Which is it?" Ryuuta asked.

"I'd like to say it is a mix of both. If you don't mind I'd like to have supper in my chambers for the evening. I would like to be alone." I replied.

"As you wish." Ryuuta answered. "Ryusuke I leave it to you to further explain to her the means of which you can procure her powers to aide her in combat." Ryuuta said to him as we both exited the room.

"As you wish father." Ryusuke answered, sounding almost smug. The chamber doors closed behind us and I had turned on him with the most angered expression I think I could muster.

"You're a pig." I growled.

"And you are foolish for doubting in my charms." Ryusuke retorted.

"As are you for doubting in my affections for Koga. I will never fall for you or any trick you play, I may be mortal, but I have far more strength than most demons could ever hope to have." I argued. He scoffed.

"That is why you seek something with power beyond your own to defeat this enemy of yours?" Ryusuke questioned.

"He is more than a demon. He is evil incarnate and not many other demons are capable of taking him down alone." I stated. "Naraku has wronged many, and even with the numbers against him he has lasted this long on his demonic powers alone. The more of us who are strong and determined the better," then the worst possible thing that I could've said at that moment slipped from my mouth "If you truly feel that you can win me over, you will understand and make killing this being a huge part of your existence." I turned on my heel and walked away with my heart pounding in fury, threatening to breakthrough my ribs. All I could think of was the oral contract and the deal I just sunk myself into. How would I explain to Koga if something was to happen, or Ryusuke dare _slip_ up about it in front of him.

"I suppose you do not want to know how you are going to acquire more power for yourself? After all you just put most of what is important to you on the line…" Ryusuke chided.

"_I will hear it later_." I snapped. "You've cause me enough grief in this brief amount of time I have been here." I didn't even turn to face him. "I care not for hearing you speak to me of anything we discuss tonight, and if I even hear you make an _utterance_ of this around Koga I will drop my end of the bargain quicker than Koga will kick your sorry _ass_." I turned down the corridor and whatever comment he made after, I shrugged off.

I ended up back to my chambers and Torou flew towards me.

"Suzume you seem upset…"

"I am…" I said sullenly. "I am beginning to believe Koga's feelings about asking for help from this clan were right. I'm taking my dinner in here tonight if you want you can go to the main hall and see how Koga is for me." I told him. Torou nodded and agreed cheerfully and left me to lie down on the bed and try to forget the mistakes I've made.

I sat up when I heard the door open, assuming it was the servant bringing me dinner, but to my dismay it was Ryusuke bringing me the dish.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I grumbled. "Was I not _clear_ enough for you?" I asked belligerently.

"I apologize for the intrusion but I felt I had to try and make amends…" Ryusuke answered. I gave him a skeptic look.

"You can make better amends by leaving me be until tomorrow." I said, not censoring the angry tones any longer.

"I can understand the anger with me…"

"Oh can you now? Now you understand why I am beginning to rue coming a asking for the favor that is owed to my family, please tell me, why do you think I am enraged with you?" I snapped. Ryusuke stood there speechless and what appeared to be turning red in the face. "You know why I am _mad_ prince? Because I came here with the intent of procuring allies and a newfound power so that I can fight Naraku, avenge my family and rescue my niece from his evil clutches, and with the cost of maybe a plausible favor, but now I am stuck in contract to give you a chance at my affections, which by the way are _already held by another_ you swine!" I shouted probably a bit too loud but did not really care. "What kind of woman do you take me for?"

"A strong, brave and caring kind of woman." He answered smoothly. No tone of indignation, just monotone calmness.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked shocked.

"From the moment I aimed my weapon at you when you arrived here I thought that you were stunning, even for a mere mortal your beauty is remarkable, but the fact that you could stand up to me, tall and without fear, and pass through our lands under my father's demonic aura, that takes real courage and strength. Those are qualities I would kill to have in a wife, mortal or demon, nothing beats determination and the dedication you have to your goals. I will help you milady, with the purest intent, but when Naraku is slain it will be time for you to make a choice, me or the lowly wolf prince." Ryusuke said very level headed. He left the tray carrying the food by the bedside and exited the room. "One more thing, tomorrow when I come to rouse you and your traveling party is when we will seek the source of the power you desire for yourself." He added closing the door.

I looked down at my dinner and found I had lost my appetite. I sighed.

"Why…"

* * *

**SO GUESS WHO STILL HASN'T HAD HER INTERNET SET UP T_T  
I should be getting it rather soon. If not then I have several friends with Wi-Fi they are willing to let me use.  
Plus now it is SUMMER, my spring semester is finally OVER. Thank GOD!  
There should be more updates on not just this work but my others (so if your a rather big Sesshy fan I do have one of those fics in the process at the moment).  
I hope that this chapter was enjoyable and worth its wait, I cannot wait to see the reviews as usual!  
~Sahara**


End file.
